bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Turning Point: Rescue the Captain-Commander
|conflict =Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =*The location of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is revealed. *The Gotei 13 becomes aware of Muramasa's true motives. |participants =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi *Captain Kenpachi Zaraki *Captain Shunsui Kyōraku *Captain Jūshirō Ukitake *Captain Retsu Unohana *Captain Suì-Fēng *Yoruichi Shihōin *Rukia Kuchiki *Muramasa *Captain Byakuya Kuchiki *Lieutenant Renji Abarai *Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Kazeshini *Sōgyo no Kotowari *Katen Kyōkotsu *Minazuki }} is an event taking place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It focuses upon the discovery of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's whereabouts, as well as the unveiling of Muramasa's true plans. Prelude Screaming in terror, Ichigo Kurosaki tells 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi to let go. As Ichigo struggles to free himself, Mayuri holds Ichigo's collar and asks Ichigo why he is protesting treatment. Saying Ichigo's body has been infused with a deadly poison, Mayuri hold up a syringe and states Ichigo will die if he is not treated immediately.Bleach anime; Episode 245 When liquid squirts out of the syringe and lands on the ground, where it sizzles, a shocked Ichigo says he does not need this and states he has already heard Mayuri's treatments do not really work. When Mayuri asks him who told him such a vicious lie, Ichigo reveals Uryū Ishida told him. Saying he should have rebuilt Uryū as well, Mayuri states this would have prevented him from spreading such ridiculous rumors. As Mayuri envisions Uryū's rebuilt form, a shocked Ichigo says this means Mayuri intends to rebuild him as well. As Ichigo breaks into a coughing fit, Mayuri states Ichigo talks too much as well and says he can rebuild Ichigo without an extra charge since Mayuri is already treating him. When Mayuri states Ichigo should be grateful and attempts to insert the needle, Ichigo moves away with Shunpo and asks Mayuri if he is supposed to be thrilled about being injected with something harmful. When Mayuri says her name, 12th Division Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi restrains Ichigo. As Ichigo struggles to free himself, Nemu tells him to calm down as Mayuri tells Nemu to keep Ichigo still. Approaching, Mayuri bends down and prepares to insert the needle. Drawing Mayuri's attention, 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki states he does not care what Mayuri does to Ichigo as long as Ichigo can still fight him when Mayuri is done. When Ichigo begs him to stop Mayuri, Kenpachi asks him why he should do so and says he does not care if Ichigo is turned into a machine or a fire-breathing monster as long as Kenpachi can still have fun fighting with him. As Kenpachi envisions these new forms, Ichigo calls him a jerk as 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi tells Ichigo to endure the treatment. When Ichigo asks Kenpachi and Yachiru why the poison is not affecting them, Yachiru states this is a good question and says they are okay because they held their breath and did not breathe in the poison. Stating this is very strange, Mayuri says this poison is supposed to enter one's body regardless of whether or not they inhale it. As Mayuri theorizes it does not work on idiots, 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku says he believes there is another reason. As a surprised Mayuri looks over his shoulder, Shunsui states he believes Kenpachi's Reiatsu repelled the poison. As Ichigo greets Shunsui and 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui apologizes for arriving so late. As Ukitake asks Ichigo if he is alright, 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana thanks Mayuri for tending to everyone. When Unohana says the 4th Division will take care of the wounded now, Ichigo states he is saved, prompting Nemu to tell him to be quiet and tighten her grip on Ichigo. As Ichigo tells Nemu to let him go, Mayuri says it is not easy to treat a victim of his poison if one is not familiar with it. Stating they successfully treated 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu and the others who were exposed to the poison during Ashisogi Jizō's attack, Unohana smiles and says they have already analyzed the poison's contents. Expressing irritation, Mayuri stands up and states this was unwarranted as he puts away the syringe. As Unohana laughs, Mayuri says he will create a poison which Unohana will be unable to analyze and treat so quickly as sparks fly between him and Unohana, who states she is looking forward to this as Ichigo wonders if they are having an argument. Sitting up, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai asks Unohana if she said Ashisogi Jizō attacked. Confirming this, Unohana reveals Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō infiltrated the Seireitei before coming here and reveals what happened to the lieutenants. Saying Ashisogi Jizō conducted its rampage relatively close to the 4th Division Barracks, Unohana states the lives of the lieutenants are not in danger because of the 4th Division's effective treatment. When Unohana says they should be fully recovered after a week of rest, Ichigo states this is good to know as Harunobu Ogidō calls out to Unohana. Revealing Izuru was found near a collapsed building, 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame was found near the courtyard, and 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa was found in the forest, Harunobu says they were all unconscious. Saying she understands, Unohana states she will look after the wounded here and tells the Shinigami to aid the others. As the Shinigami run off, Shunsui asks Mayuri if it was really a good idea to break Ashisogi Jizō. Holding his broken Zanpakutō in his hand, Mayuri says it was and states it was more important for him to recover Ashisogi Jizō to understand the secret behind the brainwashing of the Zanpakutō Spirits. When Ichigo asks him if he forced Ashisogi Jizō to submit earlier, Mayuri says it self-destructed and compares it to Kenpachi breaking Wabisuke. As Ichigo states this means it is lost forever, Mayuri proclaims he broke his own Zanpakutō in order to discover vital new information. As Mayuri smiles and says Ichigo asks too many questions, Ichigo asks him if he does not believe breaking his own sword in order to conduct an experiment is too big of a price to pay. When Mayuri denies this, Shunsui laughs and states it is a good thing Mayuri is on their side. Meanwhile, Ukitake kneels next to Rukia and asks her if she is okay. When Rukia apologizes for concerning Ukitake and tries to sit up, Ukitake says it is fine. turns around in surprise.]] Pushing Rukia down, Ukitake tells her to relax. When Ukitake asks her if she could not stop Byakuya, Rukia confirms this. Stating he does not understand, Ukitake wonders what Byakuya is trying to do. Elsewhere, in a cave, Byakuya walks up to Muramasa, who is looking at a pool of water. When Muramasa tells him he has done good work, Byakuya does not respond. As Muramasa turns around in surprise, a Jigokuchō flies through the air toward Muramasa. As Byakuya asks him if he is heading to the Human World, Muramasa waves the Jigokuchō away. Telling Byakuya to follow him, Muramasa walks away as Byakuya follows him. Meanwhile, Kenpachi sheathes his sword and says he will leave. When Ukitake asks him where he is going, Kenpachi states Ukitake knows where and says he is going to find Byakuya so they can finish their fight. As Yachiru pops up and proclaims it sounds like fun, Yoruichi states Kenpachi will not find Byakuya by searching blindly. As Yachiru, Shunsui, and Ukitake express surprise, Yoruichi stands next to Suì-Fēng. As Ichigo calls out to her, Ukitake notes Yoruichi is back. The Prisoner Appears As Yoruichi notes the Zanpakutō Spirits have heavily damaged the area, Kenpachi asks her if she knows where he can find the Zanpakutō Spirits. Denying this, Yoruichi reveals she has discovered where the Zanpakutō Spirits are holding Captain-Commander Yamamoto. As those present express surprise, Yoruichi asks them if they wish to go. Meanwhile, as two white-haired boys, a violet-haired woman, and a cloaked figure float around a pyramidal barrier, Muramasa says it is here as Byakuya expresses surprise upon seeing Yamamoto sitting within the barrier. As Byakuya sees Yamamoto sitting within a pyramidal green barrier, Muramasa states he is sure Byakuya know Yamamoto very well. Confirming this, Byakuya asks Muramasa who the beings floating around the barrier are. Revealing they are Zanpakutō Spirits, Muramasa says they are working together to seal away Yamamoto's power and states things have remained in this state for an extended period of time. Noting Muramasa said they are working together, Byakuya walks toward the barrier and stops in front of two poles. When Yamamoto opens his eyes, Byakuya expresses surprise as Yamamoto generates a large amount of flame and sends it at Byakuya. Surging forward, the flames crash against the barrier.Bleach anime; Episode 246 When some of the flames break through the barrier and stream past him, Byakuya puts his hand up to his face in surprise. Telling Byakuya to move away, the violet-haired woman says Byakuya will force Yamamoto to use his Reiatsu. When one of the white-haired boys tell Byakuya to not blame them if Yamamoto's Reiatsu burns him to ash, the other white-haired boy agrees. As the cloaked figure remains silent, Muramasa chuckles and states Yamamoto has been very difficult to reason with before saying he has become very troublesome for them. Meanwhile, in the Seireitei, Ichigo walks toward a hot spring before stopping. As Ichigo recalls seeing Byakuya, fighting Senbonzakura, and watching them move away as he collapsed from the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, Shunsui states Yoruichi said she knew where Yamamoto is and asks her to tell them. As Ichigo turns around to see Shunsui and Ukitake standing before her, Yoruichi says she sensed Yamamoto's Reiatsu at the location in question in addition to it being the most likely place for him to be. Asking Shunsui what they should do, Ukitake states there is not much point in waiting for the Zanpakutō Spirits to come to them. As Shunsui admits it has never been their nature to wait, Yachiru tells Kenpachi they should get going and says it is their turn to find Yamamoto. Telling Yachiru she can relax, Kenpachi states they are not playing hide-and-seek. Attracting Yoruichi's attention, Kenpachi asks her if the man he wishes to fight is there. Smiling, Yoruichi confirms this and tells Kenpachi to be careful to not take on Yamamoto by mistake. Laughing, Kenpachi says he is sure he can tell Yamamoto from Byakuya. Standing up, Yoruichi asks Shunsui and Ukitake if they will be coming with them. As Shunsui and Ukitake nod, Ichigo looks on. Elsewhere, in the cave, a candle burns in a lamp as Haineko's tail twitches. Sighing, Haineko states she is bored out of her mind. When Tobiume says Haineko's idea of what constitutes fun and excitement on a daily basis is enough to give anyone else a heart attack, Haineko states this sound a little cruel. Confirming this, Tobiume says it is true regardless. asks Tobiume what is wrong.]] As Haineko states she had hoped to lead a new and interesting life without 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto bugging her anymore, Tobiume says Haineko has instead let Rangiku easily overpower her. Expressing irritation, Haineko proclaims this occurred because Tobiume got in her way. Stating she is aware of this, Tobiume says she believes she was more easily overpowered. Asking her what is wrong, Haineko states Tobiume is not even trying to put up a fight. Saying she has to agree with Haineko, Tobiume states she is exhausted from this overwhelming boredom as she and Haineko stretch and sigh. , and Byakuya stand behind them.]] Upon hearing footsteps, Haineko looks up and demands to know who is there. As Haineko expresses surprise, Kazeshini stumbles forward. As Tobiume says Kazeshini should not scare them like this, Kazeshini collapses. As Haineko calls out to Kazeshini, she, Tobiume, Gonryōmaru, and Tenken rush over to him. As Haineko wonders what happened, Tobiume states Kazeshini's wounds are bad. Confirming this, Haineko admits she is surprised Kazeshini made it to the cave. When Muramasa asks them what they are doing, the Zanpakutō Spirits turn around in surprise to see Muramasa, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya standing behind them. .]] Walking forward, Muramasa stops and kneels down in front of Kazeshini. Saying he is glad Kazeshini could return, Muramasa tells him to rest so his wounds can heal. When Kazeshini looks up and says Muramasa's name, Muramasa asks him what is wrong. When Kazeshini states there is something he has been wanting to ask him, Muramasa tells him to go ahead. When Kazeshini says Muramasa told him to use his intuition and always follow his instinct, Muramasa states he remembers this. When Kazeshini says he is certain his true instinct is to reap the lives of Shinigami, Muramasa states he is aware of this. As Muramasa says his mission is to release all Zanpakutō Spirits from their Zanpakutō masters, Kazeshini demands to know why a Shinigami is standing there. As Byakuya expresses surprise, Muramasa chuckles and stands up. Stating Byakuya plays a crucial role in achieving their greater objective, Muramasa says he is thankful Byakuya was able to arrive safely with the help of the Zanpakutō Spirits. When Haineko demands to know why any of the Zanpakutō Spirits should suffer just to have Byakuya present, Muramasa puts his hand on her shoulder. Stating Zanpakutō Spirits being hurt saddens him despite having a greater objective to consider, Muramasa says there is no need to worry and states the Shinigami will not do anything too drastic as long as the Zanpakutō Spirits have Yamamoto. Saying they are very close to achieving their goal, Muramasa removes his hand from Haineko's shoulder and walks past her. Stating the Shinigami should be getting desperate by now, Muramasa says he is sorry to ask this of the Zanpakutō Spirits and states they will have to be patient for a bit longer. When Muramasa passes by them, Byakuya and Senbonzakura turn and follow him. Entering the Den of the Enemy Meanwhile, in a forest, Ukitake notes this is definitely Yamamoto's Reiatsu. When Ukitake says he is sensing a powerful barrier around it, Shunsui states Ryūjin Jakka was probably too much for Muramasa to manage and says he must have placed Yamamoto in a special containment field. Stating they would be very fortunate if it is true, Ukitake says they would not have to take on the power of Ryūjin Jakka. When Kenpachi states Yoruichi seems to be very positive Yamamoto is down there, Yoruichi confirms this and says Yamamoto is here. When Yoruichi states the only problem is this cave meandering through the ground like a maze, Yachiru expresses understanding and sniffs the air. Saying there is another entrance on the other side, Yoruichi states she is sure it is guarded as well and says they must proceed with extreme caution if all of the Zanpakutō Spirits are in there. Stating this is a pain, Kenpachi says they should start moving and walks toward the cave entrance as Yachiru agrees with him and cheers him on. Laughing, Shunsui states there is no reason to plan a surprise attack at this point. Agreeing, Ukitake says there is no sense in waiting around to see what the Zanpakutō Spirits are going to do and states they will go. As Ukitake walks toward the cave entrance, Shunsui agrees and follows him. Telling Ichigo they will use the other entrance and meet them inside, Yoruichi walks away as Ichigo agrees and follows her. Aftermath As the Shinigami enter the cave, the Zanpakutō Spirits split them up with the objective of trying to separate them from Ichigo. Ichigo proceeds alongside Yoruichi, who is confronted by Haineko and Tobiume. As Yoruichi fights them, Ichigo proceeds alone in the cave, where he discovers the location of Yamamoto after briefly fighting Kazeshini. While the fights rage on inside the cave, Ichigo faces off against Muramasa, who aims to use Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō as a means to destroy Yamamoto's barrier.Bleach anime; Episode 247 References Navigation Category:Anime Only Category:Events